User blog:Samurai96/Noble Team vs Delta Squad
Noble Team: The SPARTAN III and one SPARTAN II Commando's of the UNSC Special Warfare Command who fought to defend Reach from the Covenant. ''' '''VS. Delta Squad: The Elite clone commando squad that carried out demanding missions for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!! ' NobletTeam.png|(From Left to Right) Jorge, Emile, Noble Six, Carter, Jun, and Kat CombatKnifeReach.png|Combat Knife M6Gpdw.png|MG6 Personal Defense Weapon System 250px-HaloReach_M45_Tactical_Shotgun.png|M45 Tactical Shotgun MA37.png|MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System 300px-HaloReach_-_SRS99.png|Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel 136px-Jorge-052.png|Jorge with his M247H Heavy Machine Gun ' 250px-Delta_Squad_lineup.jpg|Delta Squad (from left to right) Scorch, Boss, Sev, Fixer 200px-Blade.jpg|Knuckle plate vibro blade DC-15s Pistol.jpg|DC-15s Side Arm Blaster 140px-Clone_Engineer.jpg|Clone with a Shotgun DC-17M.jpg|DC-17 Blaster Sniper2.jpg|DC-17 Sniper 250px-Z6RotaryBlasterCannon-SWE.jpg|Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon Samurai's Weapon Edges Close Range Delta Squad: The have a Hidden Knife so Noble Team won't see that coming and their Pistol has unlimited rounds Mid Range Even: Both are powerful and deadly shotguns in close range Long Range Noble Team: Their Sniper Rifle packs a bigger puch and the Assault Rifle is well is has the lesser rounds then the DC-17 but the Sniper Rifle is what wins it for the Noble Team Special Noble Team: Jorge is excellent with the M247H Heavy Machine Gun which is why it is his personal gun Armor Even: Both have Shields that protect them and everything else. X-Factors Noble/Delta 95 Training 95 Edge Even: Both are trained from Children Age's 94 Combat Experience 96 Edge Delta Squad: Noble Team was killed so they didn't participate in the entire war where Delta Squad participated and survived the entire Clone Wars 94 Teamwork 93 Edge Noble Team: They both show excellent teamwork but Noble Team was always together where the one mission on a Republic Cruiser they were being picked off one by one 95 Leader's Leadership 95 Edge Even: Both Carter and Boss show excellent Leadership's Personal Edge: I got to give the edge to Noble Team as they sorta have the better weapons, and armor The Battle ' '''Noble Team: ' 'Delta Squad: ' On Reach Delta Squad and 2 Republic Commando reinforcments arrive on the planet on a scouting mission to search for Droid activity meanwhile Noble Team is on their own scouting mission looking for Covenant activity. Jun heads up into a nearby cave system and goes inside and after going up finds himself in a perfect sniping position to search for trouble. As he is scanning the are he sees Clone Commandos and thinks they could be some type of new Covenant and fires a shot which hits one of the commandos but his shield protects him but Jun quickly fires of another shot killing the commando before he could react . The clones take cover and Sev takes out his DC-17 Sniper and looks for where the shot came from and quickly searches the areas he would be if he was sniping and sees the cave hole and Jun and takes aim at the head and fires two shot at his head destroying the shield and killing Jun . Noble Team arrives at the Delta's postion and open fire with Kat firing her MG6 Personal Defense Weapon System striking and killing the other Commando . Fixer then picks up the Commando's Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon and fires at Kat destroying her shields and riddling her with lasers Jorge retaliates and fires his M247H Heavy Machine Gun destroying Fixer's shield but Fixer quickly gets back into cover. The firefight goes on for a few minutes and the Boss orders his team to head to a nearby canyon and they move out with Carter ordering whats left of his team to chase after them. While they are searching the area Sev posp out of a cave hole and fires DC-17 Sniper jitting Carter but only destroying the shield before Carter gets back into position. Carter sees a opening and orders Jorge to enter and see if he can flank Sev. Jorge enters and is able to flank Sev and fires his M247H Heavy Machine Gun riddling Sev with Bullets but just then Fixer jumps onto Jorge and uses his Knuckle Plate Vibro Blade to stab Jorge right through the throat and moves out Carter hears nothing and sends Emilie and Six to investigate meanwhile Scorch comes out from a hole in the wall behind Carter and tries to sneak up onto Carter but Carter sees Scorch's shadow and takes out his Combat Knife and as Scorch moves in for the kill Carter quickly grabs his arm and twists around and slams his head agains the rock and stabs right through Scroch's visor and twists the Combat Knife killing Scroch but just then Boss comes out with Shotgun and blows Carters head up . As Six and Emilie are searching they come across Jorge's body and Emilie moves in to check his vital signs but Fixer armed with a DC-17 Blaster quickly empties 40 lasers into Emilie killing him Six quickly comes in and Fixer tries to fire but Siz quickly melees him with his M45 Tactical Shotgun and puts it up and fires two shells into Fixer just then Boss comes out and fires his DC-15s at Six hitting him but Six quickly takes cover losing only 50% of his shield and pulls out his MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System and prepares to fire only for Boss to knock away the gun and punch Six who kicks Boss in the stoamch making him lose his psitol and the two engage in a hand to hand comabt. Six uses his suit to increase his stregth which helps him puch Boss hard enough to make him fly up agaisnt the wall and tries to get to his MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System but Boss quickly recovers and slide kicks Six who falls down and starts crawling to his Gun but Boss grabs a hold of his leg and attempts to pull him away from the gun but Six turns around and kicks Boss in the face and quickly crawls to his gun and grabs it. He pulls the trigger putting all 32 bullets into Boss who falls down dead, Six gets up raises his fist in the air and yells "FOR THE UNSC" and calls for pickup. Battles Won out of 5,000 Noble/Delta 2,551-2,449 Weapon and Armor Stats Combat Knife and MG6 Personal Defense Weapon System 48%-52% Knuckle Plate Vibro Blade and DC-15s side arm blaster M45 Tactical Shotgun 50%-50% Clone Shotgun '''MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System and Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Material 59% - 41% DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System Blaster and Sniper Rifle Version MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V 60%-40% Katarn-class commando armor Expert's Opinion: While this was a close match Noble Team won becasue of their better Long Range Weapons, better armor, and better teamwork. RDA (Avatar) vs UNSC (Halo) Category:Blog posts Category:Battles